Shrink
"The Shrink" is the fifth episode of the second season of NewsRadio, and the twelfth episode overall. 'Synopsis' The staff is in a foul mood that has spilled over from the previous week. Matthew is suffering psychosomatic disorders, and Bill has taken to erecting a cubicle around his desk for privacy and relaxation. Even Jimmy is on edge after misdialing a phone call. He decides to call in Dr. Frank Westford, an old friend who has helped provide therapy in the past. Dave tries to talk things out with the staff on his own, but is unsuccessful. When Dr. Frank arrives, they are all happy to see him. Even Bill is willing to relinquish his cigarettes to him. Taking over Dave's office, he plans to have individual sessions with each employee. When Dave sees how he and Lisa interact, he quickly deduces that they had a previous relationship - she slept with him when he was her professor in college. He finds an excuse to interrupt her session. Matthew is bothered with Bill's cube, and tries to assert himself based on Dr. Frank's advice, despite Dave mentioning that he has given him the same advice many times before. Joe tries to take Dr. Frank's advice to help Matthew instead of tormenting him, and Dave suggests that he doesn't have to do things just because Dr. Frank told him. Dave finds Dr. Frank in his office with Jimmy, who is actually asleep while supposedly in a trance. After Jimmy leaves, Dave lets out his frustrations about how they both give the same advice to the staff, but only seem to heed it when it comes from Dr. Frank. But when he comes to the realization that his staff still respects him enough to ask for his advice, he starts to feel better, and realizes that this is the point of the therapy. He then lets out his anger regarding Dr. Frank's previous relationship with Lisa. The therapist admits that he battled sexual addiction, and his suggestive comments to Dave make it apparent that he hasn't completely defeated his demons. Dave then finds himself in the role of therapist. Feeling better from his talk with Dave, Dr. Frank starts to leave, but makes one last unsuccessful attempt to talk Bill into taking down his cubicle. Dave takes matters into his own hands and pulls down the cube wall, revealing Bill sitting in his underwear with a cigar. Dave and Dr. Frank put the wall back up, during which Dr. Frank can't help but ogle Bill until Dave pulls him away. 'Quotes' "He's like an enema for the brain." -Jimmy, regarding Dr. Frank Dave: "Look, I don't need my turn with Dr. Frank." Beth: "Yes you do, Dave, beause you're pacing like a rat in one of those educational films about cocaine abuse." Dr. Frank:'' "I was grappling with my own personal demons."'' Dave: "What kind of personal demons?" Dr. Frank:'' "Sexual addiction."'' Dave: "Sorry, I'm from Wisconsin, is that the same as gettin' a lot?" Credits Main Cast Dave Foley as Dave Nelson Stephen Root as Jimmy James Andy Dick as Matthew Brock Maura Tierney as Lisa Miller Vicki Lewis as Beth Joe Rogan as Joe Garelli Khandi Alexander as Catherine Duke Phil Hartman as Bill McNeal Guest Stars John Ritter as Dr. Frank Westford